Many unmanned aerial vehicles (“UAV”) utilize outrunner brushless motors to drive propellers to lift and maneuver the UAV. The typical brushless motor includes a stator in which electromagnets are positioned around the perimeter of the stator. A rotor, or can, is positioned and rotates around the stator. A shaft extends from the rotor to which a propeller is coupled. An electronic speed control provides current to the electromagnets that cause the rotor to rotate about the stator. The shafts of brushless motors wear-out due to stress on the shaft caused by movements (pitch, yaw, and roll) of the UAV, because the movements (and stresses) are not parallel with the shaft.
While implementations are described herein by way of example, those skilled in the art will recognize that the implementations are not limited to the examples or drawings described. It should be understood that the drawings and detailed description thereto are not intended to limit implementations to the particular form disclosed but, on the contrary, the intention is to cover all modifications, equivalents and alternatives falling within the spirit and scope as defined by the appended claims. The headings used herein are for organizational purposes only and are not meant to be used to limit the scope of the description or the claims. As used throughout this application, the word “may” is used in a permissive sense (i.e., meaning having the potential to), rather than the mandatory sense (i.e., meaning must). Similarly, the words “include,” “including,” and “includes” mean including, but not limited to. Additionally, as used herein, the term “coupled” may refer to two or more components connected together, whether that connection is permanent (e.g., welded) or temporary (e.g., bolted), direct or indirect (e.g., through an intermediary), mechanical, chemical, optical, or electrical. Furthermore, as used herein, “horizontal” flight refers to flight traveling in a direction substantially parallel to the ground (e.g., sea level), and that “vertical” flight refers to flight traveling substantially radially outward from the earth's center. It should be understood by those having ordinary skill that trajectories may include components of both “horizontal” and “vertical” flight vectors.